


I'm Here..

by 4XxRosePetalsxX4



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4XxRosePetalsxX4/pseuds/4XxRosePetalsxX4
Summary: (Non-killing game au)Harukawa Maki may look and act tough on the outside, but she's just a teenager who needs to be loved unconditionally.When Maki begins crying all of a sudden, Akamatsu Kaede is there to help.





	I'm Here..

Maki never showed any other emotions except for frustration and anger at school. She only let other emotions out at home in her room.

Kaede is one of her best friends. She does everything for Maki. Yet, Maki hasn't told much of herself to Kaede, or anyone at all. She doesn't say anything about her parents because they're fucked up. Her dad is an alcoholic who doesn't have time for her, while her mother is a chain smoker  _and_ an alcoholic who hates her guts. She was raised so terribly.

She never opened up about it until one day in class she just _couldn't_ take it anymore and burst into tears. "Maki..?!" Kaede yelled to her. Her whole face was scrunched up, one hand covering one of her eyes. Maki ran out of the class, Kaede chasing after her. As soon as Kaede found her, she asked her what had happened.

"Parents.." She mumbled lowly, looking at her feet. "Parents..?" Kaede repeated. Maki sighed. "You wouldn't understand.." She replied, still not looking her in the eyes. Kaede then gave her an understanding look. "I'll understand.. I promise.." Maki then began. "My father.. he's an alcoholic, never had time for me. My mother.. she's a chain smoker and an alcoholic.. Hates my guts for no reason because she's always drunk.."

She took a deep breath, continuing. "We used to be happy until my dad got drunk and.. had an affair with two other women.. My mother started drinking and then began smoking as well. Since I live with my mother, I've inhaled about 6 years worth of cigarette smoke.." When she finished, Kaede hugged her tight. "E-eh?!" She shouted, however, she hugged her back. Then, she smiled slightly, not even realizing it. She even giggled just a bit! Kaede was ecstatic. "You're smiling  _and_ giggling Maki!" Maki was surprised at this but she didn't care. She wanted to tell Kaede how she felt but was too nervous to do so. But then she just went for it and quickly kissed Kaede. Maki was embarrassed. "S-sorry.. That was so st-mmh..!!" Kaede kissed her back. They pulled back.

_"Love you too, Maki.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first one shot that is okay?? Well, please give me feedback on what you think about this! Constructive criticism is recommended, just no hate please!


End file.
